galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Intro -HTML
>>> Chapter 1 Eric Olafson, First Journeys Volume 2 in the Neo Viking Cyclus of the Galactic Chronicles saga © 2015 McCullough County List of Characters Eric Olafson – A teenage Neo Viking leaves his home world for the first time. To travel and eventually to join the Union Navy Elena Olafson – technically a cousin to Eric, but since she was adopted by Eric's father, she is now known as his sister. Isegrim Olafson – The current clan chief of the Olafson Clan,and Eric's father Tyr Olafson – Eric's half brother The Ancient – aka Elkhart the Keeper. An old man claiming to have forgotten to die. Officially he is the Oldest Keeper of Hasvik, but there is much more to him than he lets on Egill Skallagrímsson – Distant relaive of Erik. Known as the Hermit of Nilfeheim has now become the Planet Representative of Nilfeheim Tyr, the white Tyranno – An enigmatic ancient creature, appearing in the form of a white Tyranno Fin. He is now, like all the other Tyrannos asleep and rests in hibernation for the end of the long winter of Nilfeheim, called Longnight. Uncle Hogun – Brother to Isegrim and uncle to Eric,he owns and operates a Tavern on Nilfeheim Aunt Freydis – the wife of Hogun, officially a midwife but secretly the leader of an all female underground organization, called the Sisters of Nifleheim. Siegfrieda – she appears in the company of Elkhart and lives with the True Keepers, but who she is exactly has not been revealed. Carl, the Swordsman, an old mercenary friend of Hogun, who came to live on Nilfeheim. He is a master swordsman and thought Eric Obrock McElligott - An immortal human and the Admiral of the Fleet. He was born long before the Ascent in the Highlands of Scotland Richard Stahl – Another immortal human from Earth. He is known throughout the Galaxy as the Immortal Warrior The Dark One – A Godlike entity waiting for eons to reincarnate. (for more Character details you may want to navigate to the GalNet Wiki ) Foreword The year is 5017 in Old Terran Time(OTT) or more precisely 2051 in Union Standard Time (UST). The United Stars of the Galaxies now commonly referred to as the Union is a huge multi cultural society consisting of over five thousand members. The Union is spread across the M-0 galaxy, know to Terran Humans as the Milky Way galaxy, parts of the Andromeda galaxy and several satellite galaxies of the local group. This is the second part of my story, I had begun to tell in the previous part. While the first part told you about my birth and me growing up on a planet called Nilfeheim and in a somewhat isolated and very inward looking traditional society. This part tells you about my First Journeys. It also introduces you to those beings that eventually become my friends and those who become way more than that. Almost a year has passed since the events that culminated in the attempt of a large corporation to destroy Nilfeheim and thus erase all evidence of their involvement. First Month of the Year 5017 (OTT) The Dark One Category:First Journeys -RW-